<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gay cats and sad bats by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528511">gay cats and sad bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity'>youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, a couple of other characters are mentioned but dont appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak and Catra have a talk about life after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gay cats and sad bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hordak 🤝 catra<br/>simping for a princess</p>
<p>this is my first she-ra fic I've posted spare me. I wanted to write smth about Catra and Hordak because they're definitely similar in some ways and I feel like you know after they get past the whole trying to kill eachother stuff they'd be great frenemies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a peaceful walk, a way to just take in the sparkling grass and greenery that had practically overgrown the planet. But, like always, someone always had to ruin it. This time, Catra wasn’t even met with a welcome interruption, like Adora, or Scorpia and Entrapta, or, heck, even Sparkles and Arrow Boy. She even would’ve settled for Double Trouble, at this point, having made up with them a while back in favor of pranking Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Catra.” The magicat looked up when she noticed a shadow overcasting her and a dark figure blocking her path. “I did not expect to run into you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because no, Hordak did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>count as a welcome interruption. Even if he was Entrapta’s lab partner. Her tail stood on end, Melog, who hadn’t been too far behind, sent him a cautious glare as their mane teetered on purple for anxiety, not quite fear </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had to give him props, in his time on Beast Island he managed to get his eyes and teeth back to their vivid red and his hair back to it’s dark blue. His eyeshadow was even back. Talk about dedication to a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra almost laughed. His image would’ve been frightening to anyone who hadn’t spent more than ten minutes with him. The rogue clone was all bark, no bite. Speaking of Beast Island, isn’t that where Hordak was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be? Not prancing around Brightmoons scenery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were with Entrapta, cleaning up the dump.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We concluded a few days ago, I’ve since returned, and I’ve visited to accompany Entrapta and.. Wrong Hordak, on princess matters.” Hordak paused, before speaking with obvious disdain towards Wrong Hordak’s given name. Knowing him, he probably found it a bit insulting. Not to mention Wrongdak’s friendship with Entrapta, and the fact Hordak was a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Catra shrugged. “Did you.. Want something?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Hordak spoke quickly, then his ears fell. “I mean, yes, I do. Concerning my previous actions as your former leader.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra raised an eyebrow, her tail flicking back and forth in careful curiosity. Hordak cleared his throat, going into that commanding voice he typically uses when he doesn’t know what other tone to use. Like he’s attempting to be violently comforting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, for my actions as your leader. I was a fool, obsessed with proving myself to a false idol and ideals. I should not have conditioned you to behave as a soldier, you, along with every other member of the Horde, are beings of your own, and more than a weapon. I am deeply sorry that I had ever treated you otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s tail moved from anxious flickering to swaying, and her ears relaxed. Melog meowed and his mane shifted back to it’s calm blue. “Uh.. thanks, Hordak. I appreciate it. Also, uh, I’m sorry too.” She began. “For getting rid of Entrapta and sending her to Beast Island, and lying to you about it, and using your crystal to take control of the ho- Okay, so I’m sorry for a bunch of things. Apologies.” She muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. forgive you, for the Beast Island incident.” Hordak’s tone resumed its usual calmness. “Because Entrapta was unharmed and has forgiven you, and she matters more to me than a petty rivalry that has no need to persist. I acknowledge your apology about the crystal,” Hordak’s hand gently brushed over the item in question. “But I am not sure if I completely forgive you yet. Then again, I suppose that in your situation, I would have done the same. I will have to think about it a bit more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” Perfuma had taught her to not expect forgiveness, that the point of an apology wasn’t to lift your own guilt, but to amend the hurt you’ve caused others. It was one of their first lessons in meditation, and a younger Catra would have laughed at even the prospect of working on her own issues, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologizing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not anymore, though. “For the record, I forgive you too, I get why you did the things you did. I don’t think you knew any better. Flower girl says what matters is making a choice to be good or something once you realize you’re actually wrong or whatever, so, I get it.” Catra shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of awkward silence, neither knew what to say. Atleast, until Hordak found words first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s.. odd, right? Being on the Rebellions side.” He gave her a cautious smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snickered. “I know, right? All these fluffy pillows and parties. I don’t think I fit in with all their princess stuff yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same.” Hordak chuckled- actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuckled </span>
  </em>
  <span>which is a sound Catra had definitely never heard him make. “It’s especially peculiar considering the positions we once held, yes? That they’re willing to let it go with time? When they told me they were willing to give me a second chance, I didn’t quite believe them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, me neither. I’m still convinced if it weren’t for Adora I wouldn’t even be getting the chance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same. It’s a sad feeling sometimes.” Hordak murmured. “Feeling as if no one really tolerates you, like it’s a disguise just because you have… relations to a princess.” For once, Catra was really sympathizing with Hordak. Even if he was carefully dancing around the word ‘dating’, like some last-ditch effort to seem professional when talking about Entrapta. “I don’t..” Hordak began. “I don’t think we’re that different, in the sense. You must feel lonesome too, yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s ears fell. “Sometimes. It feels exactly like how you said, but I would’ve worded it less like a business pitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak paused. “What is this ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>business pitch’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you speak of?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra laughed. “Nothing.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak smiled too. “I believe.. Well, in all probability not immediately, considering our unsavory history, but I believe, with time, perhaps we can be friends?” He offered cautiously, seeming like he struggled on every word. “Maybe we will feel less lonely, having the comfort of knowing we are not the only people who feel this way.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra considered it, for a second. Honestly, out of all the things Catra had thought of happening, becoming friends with Hordak was nowhere on the list. Sure, they’d been working side by side in the Horde, but still, then they never really liked one another. But Catra’s mind drifted to the nights where she’d wake up in bed and look at Adora and just know she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not like any of the others did. Maybe it would be comforting, having a friend who’s been through almost the exact same thing you have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more she thought about it, Hordak and her weren’t really different at all. They’d both been in charge of the Horde, they’d both been used and reconditioned by Prime- painful memories- they both felt alone in the Rebellion. Surrounded by love neither of them quite felt they deserved. They both definitely had some anger issues they had to work out, and, though she knew he definitely wouldn’t admit it, they also were both head over heels about a princess. So they really were similar, weren’t they? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That.. doesn’t sound too bad, Hordak.” Catra grinned. Melog purred behind her, reminding her of the time. “I have to get back to the others, but I might keep in touch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak gleamed, proud of himself for successfully making a connection with someone besides Entrapta. He quickly calmed down, resuming a gentle smile. “I would like that, thank you, Catra.” With that, he folded his arms behind his back and walked off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you asked Catra, she’d tell you she definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>see Hordak do a small fist pump of pride as he walked off, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> had already left herself by then. Besides, even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d never tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what friends are for, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>